Existing web pages use frames to separate the display of content in a web browser. The web pages are statically defined in that associations between the content and the appropriate frame are hard-coded into the definition of the web page. For example, a reference (e.g., a hyperlink) to a table-of-contents may be associated with a frame on the left side of the web page while a reference to a particular chapter may be associated with a frame on the right side of the web page. A web browser renders the web page by retrieving and displaying the table-of-contents in the left side frame and retrieving and displaying the particular chapter in the right side frame.
Altering the web page for another use requires manual intervention. For example, an administrator may wish to use the layout as described in the above example for a parts catalog. The administrator wants to display a list of parts in the left side frame and a specific part in the right side frame. The administrator has to manually edit the web page from the above example to remove the existing references to the table-of-contents and to the particular chapter and add the references to the list of parts and to the specific part. The existing systems fail to enable the dynamic insertion of references into a web page.
Accordingly, a system for dynamically generating a web page with specified references is desired to address one or more of these and other disadvantages.